The present invention relates generally to digital power monitoring. More specifically, the invention relates to a digital power monitoring system using an object oriented structure. The present invention also generally relates to an improved object oriented structure.
Monitoring of electrical power, particularly the measuring and calculating of electrical parameters, provides valuable information for power utilities and their customers. Monitoring of electrical power is important to ensure that the electrical power is effectively and efficiently generated, distributed and utilized. As described in more detail below, knowledge about power parameters such as volts, amps, watts, phase relationship between waveforms, KWH, KVAR, KVARH, KVA, KVAH, power factor, frequency, etc. is of foremost concern for utilities and industrial power users.
Typically, electricity from a utility is fed from a primary substation over a distribution cable to several local substations. At the substations, the supply is transformed by distribution transformers from a relatively high voltage on the distributor cable to the lower voltage at which it is supplied to the end consumer. From the substations, the power is provided to industrial users over a distributed power network which supplies power to various loads. Such loads may be, for example, various power machines.
In such arrangements, utilities need to measure power coming out of the generating station or going into a power station. It is also important to minimize the phase relationship between the current and voltage waveforms of the power being transmitted to minimize losses. Thus, accurate measurement of these waveforms is important.
In industrial applications, it is important to continuously monitor the voltage, current and phase of the power into the machine. These parameters may vary with the machine load. With knowledge of these parameters the industrial user can better adjust, and control the loads to control machines, determine alarm conditions and/or to more efficiently use the power.
Various different arrangements are presently available for monitoring, measuring, and controlling power parameters. Typically, an individual power measuring device which measures specific power system parameters is placed on a given branch or line proximate one of the loads. Such power monitoring devices measure electrical power parameters, such as those described above.
An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,866. In the system disclosed in this patent, a power analyzer system uses discrete analog transducers to convert AC voltage and current signals from a power system to DC output signals. The values from the voltage and the current transducers are then used to calculate the various other desired power parameters.
In addition to monitoring power parameters of a certain load, power monitoring devices have a variety of other applications. For example, power monitoring devices can be used in supervisory control and data acquisition systems (SCADA), process controllers (PLC), etc.
As discussed briefly above, in industrial applications, a plurality of the power monitoring units are placed on the branches of a power distribution system near the loads. The monitoring units are connected through a communication network to at least one central computer. An example of such system is disclosed in Siemens Power Engineering & Automation VII (1085) No. 3, Pg. 169, Microprocessor--Based Station Control System For New And Existing Switchgear, Muller et al.
In fact, many other applications also use a network of devices interconnected through some sort of communication media. Often, the network is composed of a large number of slave devices with a much smaller number of master devices. A master device is any device that can query another device or change the configuration of another device. A slave device is a device that performs a function, and produces results that can be accessed by another device. It is possible for a single device to act as a master and a slave. In the power monitoring system described above, the central computer is the master device and the individual power monitoring units are the slave devices.
The architecture of the slave devices is such that they contain a large number of registers. Some of these registers contain output values from the slave device which can be read by the master and some of these registers contain setup information for the slave device which the master can read or write. The master device must know which registers contain which information for every different slave device. For instance the master device would know that a certain device measures volts and it would know that volts are stored in a particular register. Therefore, in order for the master to retrieve a reading of volts from the slave device it must send a request (communications packet) to the slave device indicating that it requires a packet containing the number in the respective register.
With this approach, the master device(s) must have a large amount of knowledge about the configuration of the remote devices. This requires large amounts of storage space on the master device(s). Also, if the characteristics of a slave device are changed, or a new type of slave device is added, the master device(s) must be reprogrammed. If the slave devices go through a large number of changes, the master device(s) must retain information about the slave devices for all intermediate versions to retain backward compatibility. This further increases the memory and processing power requirement for the master device(s).
In the configuration where the slave device is field programmable, the master device(s) must have some means of determining the slave device's current configuration. In addition the master device(s) must be able to change the slave device's configuration. This invariably means that the master device(s) must know all the possible configurations of the remote device which again increases the memory and processing power required for the master device.
Further, if there are multiple masters changing the configuration of the same slave device, it is difficult for the masters to keep track of the current configuration of the device. Each master has its own local copy of the current configuration of the slave device. When another master changes the configuration of the device, the first master's local copy is not updated. Thus, the first master may think the device is executing a function it no longer is.
If the configuration of a slave device is not configurable or if the slave device has limited configurability, the slave device may be using its available resources (memory and processing power) to perform functions that the user has no interest in. Therefore, the slave device may perform many functions that are not required, but may be missing some functions that are required by a certain user.
Systems are available which use an object oriented approach to program a computer to connect the outputs of a number of remote devices to local functions on the computer and to the inputs of other devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,221, 4,914,568 and 5,155,836 disclose such systems where a central digital computer is connected to a number of remote devices. In the systems disclosed in these patents, however, the object oriented structure resides on the central digital computer and all information must travel through the central computer. Therefore, the speed of the system is limited to the speed of the communications channels between the computer and the remote devices and the speed of the computer. Further, although the structure on the computer can be modified through the object oriented architecture the slave devices cannot be easily modified or updated.
Systems are also available which allow reprogramming of a slave device. For example, such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,836. The controlling logic within these devices, however, does not allow the reconfiguration of the device while other functions within the device continue to operate. The user must compile and download firmware in order to implement a different control program. The downloading process interrupts the operation of the device.
Therefore, in view of the above it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a power monitor which can be readily configured to exactly match a user's unique requirements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power monitoring system where it is not necessary to change the software on a master device when a slave device is upgraded.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power monitoring system where the storage space memory and/or processing power required for master device(s) is minimized.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a power monitoring system where master device(s) can accurately and easily track changes or modifications in the configuration of individual monitoring units devices.